


Finding his CI

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter never stopped looking for his CI.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Finding his CI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a Christmas stocking filler for Pipilj. Merry Christmas!  
> Prompt posted on collarkink by anon in 2014, the prompt was ‘Peter keeps replaying the message on his answering machine. There must be a clue, a tell, a hidden meaning,…

Peter pushes the replay button again.

_I don’t know if you recognize my voice and know who I am. The only thing I remember is your phone number. They are keeping me against my will. Please, help me…’_

He sighs. He has listened to the recording for dozens of times and there is nothing that gives a clue to Neal´s whereabouts. The techs have checked, listened and analyzed the recording but couldn´t find anything. Taking a deep breath, he stretches and gets up. It’s late, he needs to go home. He picks up his coat while powering down his computer. He picks up his briefcase when his phone rings. Wanting to go home, he contemplates of leaving it ring. El is waiting for him with dinner. But something stops him and he picks up the phone.

‘Hello?’

‘Neal! Where are you? Are you alright?’

‘Neal?’ the voice asks unsure, ‘is that my name?’

‘Yes, where are you?’

‘I don’t known but I want to go home.’

It breaks Peter’s heart to hear the vulnerability in Neal´s voice.

‘Can you come and get me?’

‘Do you know where you are? Are there things you can hear, see, smell?’

He can hear Neal´s breathing picking up.

‘I… I got to go.’ Neal whispers urgently.

‘I will find you Neal. Hang in there.’

* * *

They have a partial location and Peter called in Jones and Diana. Laptops are started and before Peter realizes other agents are entering the White Collar office.

‘Thanks Jones.’

Diana joins them with a tablet showing a map, ‘we narrowed it down to a 5 mile radius, so that is a lot of ground to cover.’

‘Too much.’

‘Is there anything you heard in the call?’

Peter shakes his head, trying to remember. He had been too surprised to hear Neal. He should have paid more attention, he is a senior agent, for peat’s sake.

‘Relax Peter and follow me to one of the interrogation rooms.’

Peter does as asked and follows Diana to one of the rooms and sits down. She dims the lights.

‘OK, close your eyes and tell me what happened from the moment the telephone rang.’

‘I was ready to go home and was closing shop when the phone rang.’

‘OK, that’s good, but you need to think more basic. Describe what you hear.’

‘Neal sounded scared. I have never heard him like that, his voice trembled. He sounded unsure, insecure, frightened. There was a horn from a train in the background.’

Diana makes notes while Peter continues, ‘there was the sound of cars in the background, a lot of cars.’

Peter opens his eyes. Diana smiles, ‘we should be able to narrow down the search grid.’

* * *

In the end they are able to limit the area and with some additional help from Mozzie. Peter follows the TAC team inside the building in search for Neal.

They find him in the basement, he’s filthy and thin and stares with large eyes to the men entering the space. He dried up blood gives him a ghastly look. He cowers away until Peter calls out his name.

‘You are the voice on the phone.’

‘Yes, my name is Peter.’

Neal slowly gets up ans tumples over to Peter.

‘What happened?’

‘Shouldn´t I be the one to ask that question?’

Neal stares at Peter, buts tarts wavering so Peter grabs Neal tight.

‘It’s alright Neal, you’re safe, we’ll figure it out.’

‘I don´t know who you are but deep down I know I can trust you.

‘You can Neal, I will always find you.’


End file.
